


Age?

by Victoria832



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Age, Birthday, Gen, cakes, legal age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 11:31:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21196952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victoria832/pseuds/Victoria832
Summary: When Hunter finds Lincoln looking at birthday cakes for Daisy a secret is revealed.





	Age?

**Author's Note:**

> I know the years that past in this story don't really make any sense but I wanted Skye to have been under 18 in s1 so...  
Enjoy!

"Why are you looking at cakes?" Hunter asks as he walks into the kitchen.  
"It's Daisy's Birthday next week" Lincoln asks.  
"How old is she?"  
"She's turning 21"  
"What? She's that young?"  
"Who's young?" May asks entering the kitchen.  
"Daisy. I didn't know she was only 20 years old"  
"She isn't. She's 27" May says.  
"She came to Shield when she was 17. It's been 4 years." Lincoln says looking up from his cookbook.  
"She was 24 when she came to Shield" May corrects. "Daisy!"she calls as the woman in question walks past the door.  
"What's up?"  
"How old were you when you joined us?"  
"Uhm"  
"Don't lie" May warned making Daisy sigh.  
"17" the hacker says truthfully.  
"You told us you were 24!"  
"I never said I that. Ward assumed because that's what two of my fake ID's said"  
"You almost died when you were 18" May whispers in shook referring to Quinn.  
"I almost died allot of times. I got used to it" Daisy told her before leaving. Everybody looked after her in shook. Did she just really say that?

10 minuets later (Daisy's room)

"Can I come in?" Daisy nodded.  
"Why didn't you say something?"  
"What exactly was I supposed to say. No one ever asked me how old I was. And I really don't see what the big deal is. It's just a number"  
"The big deal is that you are too young for all of this"  
"I'm not too young. FitzSimmons are only two years older than me. And besides I grew up on the streets remember?"  
"Still.."  
"I'm already involved now May. You can't send me away because of my age" May sighed Daisy was right. She was already involved and it didn't make any sense to exclude her now.  
"Fine. You're unbelievable you know that"  
"I do, but thank you"


End file.
